The present invention relates to candle snuffers and, more particularly, to a novel implement for and method of extinguishing the flame of a burning candle wick.
All prior candle snuffers of which I am aware involve means for covering the end of the wick to smother the flame.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide an article of manufacture for extinguishing a candle flame without covering the end of the wick.
Another object is to provide a novel method of extinguishing a candle flame employing an implement in the nature of a two-tined fork,
Other objects will in part be obvious and will in part appear hereinafter.